Dear Starfire PART TWO
by xOraclex
Summary: Leaves off after Dear Starfire part 1 Barbara Gordon has missed Dick Grayson for so long, and she has almost finally gotten over the fact that he is never coming back. But what if he does? What will happen? DickBabs sappy romance : NO FLAMES.
1. I miss him

**I have always wanted to do Dear Starfire part two, but no one who reviewed had ever proposed the idea. Now finally someone has, and because of their idea, it is in Barbara's point of view. Thanks for the idea, Lady Of Light 4 Elves!**

**Kind of short, but there will be more chapters.**

**Dear Starfire part 2**

**Chapter 1: I miss him**

It was just like any normal day in a teen girl's life. Really. I had no idea what was coming on such a normal spring day.

I was at the manor, just hanging out. It was only 10:00, and I was bored. There was nothing good on TV, Bruce was gone, and Al was…_somewhere, _but the manor was so big, I couldn't find him. Not that it matters. I don't want to do anything with him anyway.

I wish _**he**_ was here.

I miss him.

I miss all the movies we use to watch together. I miss all the pranks we use to pull on Al and Bruce. But, most of all, I miss his smile. And his laugh.

Sometimes, I'll go down to the cave, and run my hands lovingly over all his old equipment. And sometimes, when I miss him really bad, so much that my heart aches, I'll get out his old costume, and hold it to my heart. It makes me feel safe.

I'll go to his room, and sit on his bed, and look around. Everything had been left the same way it had. Clothes were left untouched, along with pictures and special things to him.

He left everything.

Including me.

I would wrap my arms around his pillow, inhaling his scent that still lingered around it. This is my sanctuary.

When he left, it was…

It was so hard for me.

I can tell Bruce and Alfred miss him, too. But I miss him the most. I had known him since I was twelve. Since we were kids. When he first became Robin, I hated him. But, when I got to know him…

I…well, I became a girl with a crush.

It just…happened. The first time he smiled at me, Man, I blushed as red as an apple. We would spend so much time together, pulling pranks and having fun. But, then, my eyes met his, and all that kid stuff just floated away. I've never met a boy with such green eyes. I've never met a boy that…cute.

We did all kinds of different things, like we would spar together. One time, he tripped, and toppled over on top of me. We both laughed, and then, we both kind of stopped, and just starred t each other. I could have _died _when he moved a piece of hair out of my face, and whispered my name softly. "_Barbara…_"

I could tell from his eyes that he wanted to kiss me. But, he shyed away, and that was it. The next day, he acted like nothing had happened.

After that, everything changed. He wasn't himself. He got so ticked off at Bruce, it was ticking _me_ off. Then, he just left.

Without even saying goodbye, not even to me!

The night he left, I promised to myself that I would tell him how I really felt. But that was the day he left.

That day was three years ago.

I miss him.

He's now a teen titan.

Rumors have been flying that he and an alien named Starfire are together.

Why has he forgotten me? It's all over. He never liked me the way I liked, no, _still _like him.

Dick, why have you forgotten me?


	2. together again

**Here's the scoop:**

**Barbara was 16 when he left, so she is now 19.**

**Dick Grayson was 17 when he left.**

**You'll find out why I made them so old in the next few chapters. OK, here we go!**

**Dear Starfire part 2**

**Chapter Two: Together again**

So anyway, I was just hanging out. Yeah, normal day in a teens life.

And then, everything changed.

I finally decided to turn on TV, and I was watching the Brady Bunch. (Yeah, I know, I was _that_ bored.) And then

The doorbell rang.

I decided to ignore it. You know, all those stupid door to door salespeople. "Do you like to buy this?" "Would you like to buy that?" The whole shpeal. But then, after the fifth ring, I got so ticked that I got up to answer it.

I turned the door handle, not even looking to see who it was, just saying, "No, I don't want to buy whatever it is you're selling!" And then closed the door. But I couldn't. The person had put they're hand in front of the door. Then, a very familiar voice echoed in ears. A voice I had been longing to hear, every since the second he left my heart.

"Barbara?"

I froze. I felt like cleaning out my ears. Did I hear right?

"It's me."

Slowly, I lifted my head, looking into the green eyes

Of Dick Grayson.

He smiled at me, warming my heart that had been frozen for so long. "Hey."

I slammed the door.

I could swear I was dreaming! OK, calm down, Babs, you just had waaay too much soda last night, that's all. He's not really there. You'll open the door and realize its 10:00 at night and you're sleepwalking…

I opened it slowly, peeking out with one eye. I saw him turned away, hurt all over his face.

"D-Dick?"

He turned again, facing me, smiling sadly.

"O my—"

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. "Have you really come back?" I felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

He laughed. "Yeah. Would I be standing here if I didn't?"

He stepped closer to me, running his hand in my long red hair.

"I've missed you." He said, nuzzling my forehead.

"Me too." I didn't know why, but I felt faint, and started to lean back, my legs turning to jelly beneath me.

"Whoa!" He said, catching me by wrapping his strong arm over my waist. "Are you OK, Babs?"

I loved it when he said my name.

I pulled myself close to him, feeling his body warm mine. His arms were around me now, protecting me. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his chest.

"I am now."


	3. In His Room

**Sorry these chapters are so short! There will be alot, though. I am planning on something like 7+. **

**Ok, I'll shut up now.**

-----

"Wow!"

He had stepped into his room, with me following, looking around in awe. "Everything looks the same."

He walked around, inspecting every detail. "It's like I never left." I nodded. "Bruce wanted it that way." Unfortunaly, Bruce wanted to forget all about Dick after he became a titan.

The closet opened, and he looked at all the scarce clothing inside. "Smells like mothballs." He said, disgusted.

"What do you expect after you've been gone for three years?"

He inhaled deeply. "The air needs something." He searched in the bookcase from head to toe, and I saw his eyes light up like, "Aha!" when he found what he was looking for. It was his air freshener, which was supposed to smell like gingerbread and sugar cookies. After he sprayed it, the strong smell wafted to my nostrils as if to clog them with sewage.

"Yuck. I can't believe you can stand that smell."

"I can't believe you _can't_!"

Then, he did something really childish. He went over the bed, and flopped on it like a whale. I half expected it to collapse underneath him.

He looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. "It's so good to be back, Barbara."

"I missed you." I blurted out, so suddenly, I almost scared myself. He looked to me, the diamonds he calls eyes locking with mine. "Me too." He beckoned to me to join him, and I walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I left everything to get away, and here I come back, and everything's the same. Even you."

Then, my brow got serious. "Why did you leave, Dick?"

He thought for a while, then deeply sighed. "I don't know." I scoffed. Typical boy response!

"But," I went on, "you left your life you have been building up for the past what? Five years? To come back to a life you wanted to forget?"

"I wanted to forget Batman." He put his hand over mine.

"I didn't want to forget you."

It felt as the world stopped spinning just for us. Suddenly, everything was a blur. It suddenly hit me that he was finally back, and we were here in his room and he was moving towards me like he was going to—

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs.

His face was millimeters from mine. I finally found my voice. "Bruce is home." I whispered.

"Yeah." was his disappointed response.


	4. Wakeup call

Today was the coolest day ever. It was the first full day with Dick back. I had gone home at like, twelve-thirty last night, so I fell asleep like a rock.

Then, I was half asleep, and I heard the sound of our apartment door turning. It woke me up, but it wasn't loud enough to make me wake up _completely_, just enough to make me wake up with my eyes closed.

First the door closed softly, and then I heard someone carefully tip-toeing into the hallway. It can only be one person.

Dick Grayson.

OK, I'll admit I missed everything about him, except for one thing:

His wake-up calls.

Suddenly, it's all dark outside. I'm peacefully in bed, warm and cozy with the covers up to my chin, half-asleep. Then,

My lights flicker on and off.

So do my eyes. I try to ignore it.

"Yo Barbara! Rise and Shine!" Since I'm like, half asleep, and it was pin-quiet a few seconds before, it sounds ten times louder.

Now he stops flicking the lights and just leaves them on. I spring up on my bed, eyes half open, my red hair all over the place. "Dick!" I say, annoyed, in my weak, sleepy morning voice. I tug at some of my hair, trying to make it look less messy. "Why today?" I mumble under my pillow over my head.

"Because…" I heard him say, based on the way his voice sounded like it was really close, he had walked over and was like 2 inches from my head, "Today's my first day back, and I want to make it special. So you and I are going to have some hang out time today."

I didn't say anything, I was so sleepy, but I did manage to look at my clock. 6:30.

He must have been really impatient, because he started shaking me. "Come on Barbara!" He sounded like a kindergartener begging his older sister to play. Finally, I peeped from under my pillow, and said, "All right, all right!" I sat up again, opening my eyes fully, getting a first glimpse at him. He must have showered already, because he looked wide awake and clean, a lot better than me. I seriously looked like Raggedy Anne.

"Ew, you're definitely not a morning person."

I blushed at that comment, but got up to my mirror and started brushing my hair.

I can't believe he's acting like this. It's like nothing happened that time in his room before Bruce came! First, it's acting all almost-kissy-kissy, and now it's like we're just BFFs. Boys can be such a mystery.

"So." I said once all my hair was pin-straight. "What will we do?" I grabbed my favorite skirt and a T-shirt. "I dunno." He said, watching my every move. "Get some breakfast I guess."

"Fine." I went to the bathroom, not before grabbing my makeup and face-soap. I carefully stepped out in the hallway, quiet as a mouse, so as not to wake dad.

Dick was _still_ following right behind me. I got to the bathroom, stepping inside. He was right by the doorway, so I said, "Do you mind?"

He took a step back, a look that showed he was surprised, but would do as I asked. He has seen my bad side before. But let's not get into that, shall we?

I closed the door, and got to work. First, I cleaned my face, then, I brushed my teeth, finishing it up with changing into my clothes I had picked before, and applying my makeup. After I came out, he said, "Lookn' good, Babs."

I rolled my eyes, wrote a note for dad, and we were off.

We ended up spending the entire day just hanging out. We ate lunch together, went to the mall, just average stuff we normally would. Which was why it was so weird. I mean, I'm on my last teen-age year, and he's a year older than me. This is why it's so strange he's acting like we're 12 again.

It was finally 9:30 when he dropped me off home.

"Thanks Babs. Today was really fun." Then he waved, and left me standing in the doorway.

Just like that!

I guess I shouldn't have expected more of a good-bye.

I mean, it wasn't a date.

Was it?

**Next up: Dear Robin **


	5. Dear Robin

**Two Weeks Later…**

Today, it was just me at Wayne manor. It almost felt like a normal day. Dick was gone to apply for a job. He wants to "earn some extra for college." Yeah, right. He's probably saving up for a mountain bike, or something.

Anyway, I was watching TV, when I just happened to glance out the window during a commercial. That's when I saw the mail truck go by. At first, I didn't pay attention. Then, it dawned on me that I might get my Seventeen Magazine today. So I bolted to where Alfred had just set all the new mail. I shuffled all of it.

Let's see… "Bruce Wayne, you may have just won One Million Dollars" (like he needs it), Bill, bill, flyer, my magazine…

Hold on a second…

There's something here addressed to Dick from someone named... Koriand'r? What kind of a name is that? Wait, that's Starfire from the Teen Titans!

I quick stash the note in my pocket, then, carefully make my way to the cave.

As soon as I am safely in the weight room, I carefully open it, not to make a rip. I feel so sneaky, but I have a feeling this letter has to do with why Dick came back!

**Dear Robin,**

**Things are too quiet around here. The Titans are mopy sad, we all miss you very much. Friend Beastboy is not joking, friend Cyborg is not doing the "booya" and riend Raven is not reading her books anymore. And I am not surviving.**

**Can't you see we need you?**

**I need you. After all we've been through, and now you leave me for an earthling girl? I don't understand why you would leave without saying goodbye!**

**I care very deeply about you, Robin. Please, come back!**

**Starfire**

Wow. I had no idea that he cared so deeply about this Starfire girl. And it's pretty obvious she felt the same way. But the question is, why me?

His spends 3 years at Titan Tower, and now he comes back to _me_?

Wow. And…I really do like him. A lot. But, so does this Starfire. I want to keep this letter, and bury it in the backyard, but I know that I shouldn't.

Even if it means I'll loose him.


	6. Dick Finds the Letter

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**

**Please review :)**

I had sneaked into Dick's room and put the Starfire letter on his bed. Afterwards, I acted like nothing happened, sneaking out of the room like I had just been caught in the Men's locker room.

I grabbed the magazine, and started reading in my favorite armchair. While reading an article about makeup best to match your skin tone, I watched out of the corner of my eye all the activity going on.

Bruce went by on his cell, trying to convince some guy named Ed that the shipments from Wayne Enterprises would come this week. Alfred came through with the vacuum, but so far, I haven't seen Dick. And for that, I find some relief. He must be on that new job he was talking about. When I finally heard the door slam, it was almost 6:00.

My eyes just slightly crept from the page as he went by, then went back down.

"Hey Babs. What's up?"

Without looking up from the page, I pointed up at the ceiling. "Ha ha. Very funny."

He rolled his eyes, slugged his backpack, and walked the rest of the way to his room.

I pretended to scan the page and read as I listened to his footsteps. As soon as the door slammed, my full attention was back to the magazine.

I had only read a few more sentences when Bruce went by, now off his cell phone, looking very satisfied, off to his "study".

My mind was only about 50 paying attention to the magazine. The other half of my brain was thinking about what was going to happen when Dick found the letter. Would he leave us _again_? Would he start dating "Kori" again? Would he think I wasn't good enough? What if he found out I read it?

My face turned red just by thinking about that!

Upon all the mind boggle, I heard Dick's door open. I quick buried my nose in the magazine, trying to seem innocent, while he came out, looking down at the letter, the envelope in his other hand.

I held my breath, as he scanned the room, looking for something.

Me.

"You see Bruce?"

I realized, being the only one in the room, that he was talking to me.

"In the study." I managed to force out.

"Thanks."

Then, he just walked away to find Bruce.

Though, I don't know why he would want to.

I wonder what he's up to…?


	7. Me, Nightwing, and a tredmill

**This chapter is kinds weird...so enjoy ;)**

It was that night that everything between us changed.

After Bruce and Dick's little "talk" in the study, I couldn't help but notice Bruce being extremely friendly to me. It was weird. Plus, I saw him whispering to Alfred about something. I couldn't overhear what exactly, but I could tell it was about me.

I shrugged off the feeling when I heard the door slam. It was Dick, coming back from that job interview. He had decided he should look his best, so he wore a suit and tie. (I kid you not. I couldn't help but giggle when he went by. He never wears suits, except when Bruce makes him. Usually then, it's to weddings and funerals.) Right now, his shirt was un-tucked, his tie was loose, and his face wore a rather tired expression, but I could tell he was anxious about something. Probably the whole job ordeal.

As soon as he came through the door, he came up to me, and said, "Hey!"

He hugged me as he greeted me, and even though he was just trying to be friendly, but I couldn't help turning red at the thought of something more…

"Did you get the job?" I asked eagerly. "Yep!" He was excited, I could tell. "It pays really well. I'm gonna get loads of cash!"

"Whatareya going to spend it on?"

He started to get a little speechless. "Well, uh, um,…college money, I guess."

I nodded my head like I understood, when I knew he was really going to get something completely worthless.

He changed the subject on me though, before I could say anything smug. "So, you staying later?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do some stuff around here. I'll leave soon, thought."

"But what about "you know what"?"

How could I forget?

"Oh yeah." I have to admit I totally forgot with the whole "Bat of the night" thing.

"I have something to show you. C'mon." As we walked down the hallway, I didn't know where we were going at first. Then, when we came to the familiar room with the grandfather clock, I knew we were going down to the Batcave.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You never do have any patience, you know that? Trust me!"

----

Our soft footstep taps echoed through the ginormous cave. I looked down at my shoes. Bruce had had the flooring marble, and it was so shiny and polished that I could see my reflection, almost as if I was looking into a pool. My mind snapped back into action when Dick made a sharp turn. I followed still, even though I've been down here like, I million times.

"Here."

I stopped, almost running into Dick's back. What lay before us was a suitcase. Or, what looked like a suitcase, and we were in the costume area of the batcave, where we keep all our extra costumes. After a moment of silence, I assume Dick wanted me to speak first, I said, "That's it?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You think I came all the way down here just to show you a suitcase? Open it!"

What a snot.

I opened it as he said, unlatching the hooks that kept it together one by one, until I carefully opened the top, revealing what was inside.

It was a costume of fine, black fabric, flexible, and thick. On the chest stretching from shoulder to shoulder was a magnificent blue bird.

"Wow." I whispered. "You made this?"

"Yeah, with a little help from Al. I'm not really creative." I scuffed like, _Yeah, right!_ and ran my hand over the fabric. It was hard and yet smooth, almost scaly by the feeling, but it had a brilliance to it that gave me shivers. Then, it occurred to me.

"What about Robin?"

"Ah, I knew you'd ask that." He pulled the costume out, holding both its shoulders out with his hands for both of us to see. "I decided to throw in the towel with the kid cutie "Boy Wonder" thing. This is much more mature and sophisticated."

I've never heard him use so many big words in a sentence before.

"And, what is this new "mature and sophisticated" Boy Wonder called?"

He looked at me with a _you're missing my point_ look, but he answered anyway.

"Nightwing."

I repeated it to myself. It sounded like a step-up from Batboy to Batman. I liked it.

"Nice. It's cool."

He draped the costume over his shoulder. "Want me to try it on?"

"Sure. Go right ahead!" I smiled, but deep down, I was wondering if Gotham was big enough for two "Batman"s. I mean, everyone accepted him as "Robin, little kid, plunky sidekick." Will they like this new "Nightwing"? Then again, does Bruce even know about this?

When Dick came back in the costume, complete with a cowl and his own Nightwing batarangs, I could only stare in awe. To think, he started out as a lonely orphan acrobat, and now…this.

"Wow." I muttered again. "I mean, cool!" my mind snapped back into gear.

"What do you think Bruce'll say?"

"What happened to little Robin?" I teased.

"Har har. Do you know how itchy this thing is?" He began his usual pester, going on and on about nothing in particular. "How long have I been here, a week? Yeah, that's it. I dunno about you—"

"Shut up, Boy Wonder." I pulled him along by his the costume collar, seeing as this one-person conversation was going nowhere. "Hey!" he whined along the way, "This is new fabric!"

I swear, this Nightwing thing isn't going to last very long. To me, he's still just dorky little Robin.

But am I still the childish Batgirl?

Are we even still friends?

----

It was the first time in days we had gone out prowling. It turns out Bruce had the exact same attitude as me about this whole "Nightwing" thing, but he decided to give him a shot. And to see Dick in action, swinging through the city on his batline, it nearly took my breath away.

Nearly.

After the whole prowl, we both loaded into the backseat of the batmobile, and with a satisfied woop, Dick said, "It's glad to be back!"

"We're glad you're back Ro—I mean, Nightwing." I thought back. "Do your friends know that you're not Robin anymore?"

"No." he shrugged like it was no big deal. "After all, I'm not the "teen wonder" anymore. I'm already 20, for gosh sakes! It's about time I let the titans go."

Does he really have to rush to conclusions with the titans? I mean, it's only been a couple of weeks! He should at least let it sink in, just a tad. He should at least talk to them.

But hey, it's his life.

Wait…what about the letter?

----

As soon as we got to the cave, all three of us took of our cowls. Bruce was the first one up the stairs, leaving Dick and me alone.

"So, whatdaya wanna do?"

I felt like puking. I don't even know why. With him acting like everything's fine, and then he'll slam, "You read that letter? Some friend!" and then he'd head-but me or something.

Get a grip, Barbara. This isn't fourth grade anymore!!

"Hello?"

Lost in my trail of thought, I got back to Planet Earth by intelligently answering,

"Huh?"

"' you want to go to the weight room' I asked before." He acted like I was stupid.

"Oh, sure."

I awkwardly walked into the weight room, with Dick trailing behind. I suddenly felt really hot again. Like my outfit wasn't right, or there was toilet paper stuck to my shoe, or something. I felt like a girl with a crush.

Am I?

I headed for the treadmill, setting it on an easy walk. Dick, of course, had gone to the weights. Did I mention he had great biceps?

Well, I guess I was watching too much of his weightlifting and too little of what I was doing, and I must have nudged the "paced walk" button, because it was becoming harder, and harder to keep up. Soon, I was running, and couldn't keep up anymore, so I slipped, fell, and got smacked right into the wall with an "Ow!"

"Babs! Are you OK?"

Ah, Babs. He called me Babs! This was no time to celebrate. My butt felt like it was on fire.

He leaned down next to me. "Are you OK?" he asked again.

"Ow." I felt like crying, not from the pain, from the fall—how embarrassing!—but for some strange reason,

I laughed.

I laughed real hard, and as soon as I did, he joined in with me. He took my hand and helped me up, we were still chuckling, but suddenly, it was all quiet.

I looked down at my hand. He was still holding onto it.

I wished I could let go, I really wanted to, but half of me wouldn't. That part wanted to see what would happen next.

Next thing I knew, it was a repeat of the room incident a week ago. I felt a light, hardly-even-there brush after the next few seconds. It would have all gone perfect, if Bruce hadn't just walked in at that moment.

"Hey guys, I—ooo."

I quick let go of Dick's hand, totally embarrassed, my face beet red. Dick looked perfectly fine. He's gotta tell me that secret: How not to turn all red when you're embarrassed beyond oblivion.

"Did I miss something?" asked Bruce, obviously curious of what we had been doing.

"No!" I said at the same time Dick said "Yes!"

Then ,we both looked at each other, and then, again at the same time, I said, "Yes!" and he said "No!"

"Uh-huh." said Bruce, delightedly suspicious. "I'll leave you two alone."

So he left.

Dick turned to me and smiled. I smiled weakly back.

"I gotta go." Then, I bolted outa there. I could hear Dick saying something to me, but I ignored him. I ran out to my car and pulled away, heading back towards Dad's apartment.

Why do I feel I've just been caught in the tree house with the neighbor boy?


	8. Kori Visits

After the whole Dick-tried-to-kiss-me-and-I-bolted thing, I felt kinda awkward to go back to Wayne Manor the next day. But Dick was totally cool with it. He didn't talk to me, or mention the letter, but I managed to avoid him all day. Right towards the end of it, when I was about to go home, I had opened the door, and suddenly saw him coming towards me. I had thought to leave, but decided to stay. (Girl instincts)

Now as I realize it, when he first came, we totally bonded. With the hug when he first got here, and me thinking about him 24/7, and me sending him the letter 3 years ago…

Now I realized we are both totally different people. We're growing up, and we need to move on. I felt like giving up on him for a split second. I felt like he wasn't worth it.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." was his greeting.

I don't know why, but I only smiled. "Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

Finally he said, "Let's go in the den."

---

Once we got there, he closed the door behind us, and said to me, "Are you OK?'

I was surprised. "Huh?"

"You've been avoiding me all day, not to mention that we haven't exactly clicked since I got here."

I was hesitant to admit it, but I said, "Maybe you miss your friends."

"I came back here for a reason." He said. "I want to stay."

"But why did you want to come back?" I asked.

He was silent.

"What's with all this mystery? Why can't you just tell me?"

"I'm not ready to yet."

I sighed. That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"I gotta go." I said, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" he grabbed my hand, stopping me, forcing me to look at him.

It was right then, that I saw his eyes.

His beautiful, mesmerizing, navy-blue eyes.

I forgot what they looked like. Now, I was really looking into them. I didn't see all the other things I thought he was. I saw him, himself, the same person as when we were kids.

"You know the real reason I came here? I—"

The doorbell rang.

Perfect timing! It always had been. **(Author's notesarcasm;)**

We both groaned as he said, "I'll get it." And left me standing there.

Why did he really come back?

---

That's when it all happened.

I was still in the parlor, but I wanted to see who was ringing the Manor doorbell at 10:30 at night, so I was really curious. I wondered in the hallway, peeking around the corner to see a clear view of the doorway without anyone seeing me.

As soon as Dick opened the door, there was this little silence, and then, in a shocked voice, he said,

"_Kori_?"

Then, I heard an "Oof!" And as I peeked over the little corner, I saw "Kori" wrap her arms around Dick in what looked like an uncomfortable hug. I could barley see Dick anymore, his head was almost buried in her mountain of hair. I swear, it looked like about 10 pounds of her weight was just her _hair_. She had tan, orangish skin, legs up to my chest, and a weird purple outfit that was almost _all _skin. Under the muffles of hair, I heard her say, "I just needed to see you!"

She pulled away, looking up into his eyes. It was only then that I noticed she was an alien.

"Let's go out back."

He linked with her hand, and lead her out the screen door.

The jealousy inside me told me to follow them.

---

They were sitting on the small bench in the garden, just below the moon. When they had stat down and were talking for a few minutes, I was too far away to hear anything. Then, I moved closer…

I heard little bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Why did you leave?" It was Kori speaking, and Dick's response was, "I had to."

But why?"

And back and forth. I couldn't really hear, but I did hear, "I'm not over you yet."

And then, she did something I couldn't believe.

She leaned in and kissed him!

Not a nice, slow, romantic kiss, but a darting, I'm-not-ready-and-you're-attacking-my-lips kind of kiss. At first, Dick only looked on in surprise. Then, after a while, he started kissing her back. Not only that, but she started to get all over him, wrapping her arms around his neck in what looked like a snake squeezing a mouse.

But Dick was obviously enjoying it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back into the house, I'm sure that the loud rustle disrupted their make-out session, but I didn't care. I couldn't help the hot, stinging tears that flowed down my eyes.

I ran into the spare bedroom, closed that locked the door, flopped on the bed, and cried my broken heart out.

**I know, poor Babs. It will get better!!!**


	9. Is he really worth it?

Once all my tears had been dried, and not a single drop was left in me, I got up form the bed, and realized one thing:

That I had loved him all along.

Apparently, he didn't feel the same way.

I realized now what a jerk he was. All this time, I had thought he like me, and I was wondering if I like him, two incidents, and all this time, it was acting. He still loved Kori.

Dick Grayson, you are such a jerk. I never want to see you again.

I figured that I should move out of the way, and let Kori and Dick be. They can get married, for all I care. Because I don't anymore.

I picked up the phone, and called my home number.

"Hi Dad, it's Barbara."  
On the other line, he answered, "Oh, hi Barb. Why you calling this late?"

"I was wondering…" I took a deep breath, then said, "Is your friend still have that room open for rent?"

"You mean Susan? Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because I wanna move in. You know we've been talking about this for a while. And I _am_ 19."

"Yes…."

"I figure it's time to live on my own, you know?"

"Yes, I guess. But Barbara, she lives outside the city. Do you want to leave Gotham?"

With a little hesitation, I answered, "Yes."

He sighed. Finally, he agreed to it. "I'll give you her number."

I called Susan, and sure enough, the room was still unrented, and it turns out, that'll be my new home in a couple of weeks. Maybe even days; she said I could come whenever I was ready.

Well, I'm ready tonight.

As soon as the phone left my grasp, I realized how much my life would change, how much it did change, in just a couple of seconds. I'm leaving Gotham, my dad, Batman, and Dick—all in a matter of seconds.

Wow.

Did I make the right choice?

---

Three days later, I was all packed and ready to go, with only a duffle bag. The bus would meet me at Wayne Manor, Bruce set that up, and I would be on my way to a new life.

For some strange reason, I don't feel as excited as I should be. As the bus comes into view, I suddenly realize maybe this isn't a good idea. But, it's too late to turn back now.

The bus halts at a stop in front of me, and I turn to say goodbye.

Bruce is looking around all anxious, like he's waiting for something to happen. As I hug him quickly good-bye, he asks, "Where's Dick?"

"Working." I said. I made sure the time I left would be the day he was working. But nI better hurry. He should be driving home now.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to him also?" asked Alfred.

"No." I said. Then, I got on the bus. As I waved goodbye from the window one last time as the bus pulled away, I realized this was the start of a new life. One without the man who broke my heart.


	10. Dick's view Chapter

**This chapter is all in ****Dick's**** view. It starts off when he opens the door and sees Kori.**

At first, I didn't believe it. I blinked. She was _still_ standing there.

Why did she have to come now? Why _now?_

"Kori?"

Suddenly, she lunged at me in a hug, nearly toppling me over. I had always noticed that Kori gave fierce hugs. Ones where afterwards, you can't feel your arms.

After she finally let go, she said, "I just needed to see you!"

I suddenly realized that she doesn't know the whole story of me leaving.

Only I do. I. knew I would have to tell her someday. "Let's go out back." I turned away to go to the garden , when suddenly, she grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine so tightly, I couldn't get loose. I awkwardly looked down at our newly-linked hands. "Uh, yeah." Then I quick started walking towards the screen door, hoping that I would go fast enough that our hands would rip. But, she kept up with me. Urgh.

The night was cool, not cold or hot, but moist. The grass was prickly and wet with early dew against my shoes. The moon shown down on the garden, perfect weather for a stroll. The only thing was, I wasn't with the girl I wanted to stroll with.

We were both silent, which was unlike Kori's happy, hyper attitude. It was obvious we didn't have the connection we once had.

I lead "us" to the bench, right in the center of the forest of beautiful flowers Al, Barbara, and I helped plant. We both sat down, with me on the edge, trying to give myself a little space. Too bad Kori is so clingy. I didn't have any room to breath. How am I going to explain this? She thinks we're still together.

"Why did you leave?" she asked right out, that smile that use to melt my heart turned in a vicious frown.

"I had to." What else could I say? I couldn't tell _her_ the truth.

"That's not good enough." She didn't sound hurt, she sounded mad.

She softened just a tad. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes." I said. "Did you read it?" she asked again.

"Yes." I said again. "Will you consider what it said?"

I hesitated. "No. No, I won't."

Now she looked hurt. "Why?" she said quietly.

When I was silent, she said, "I loved you!" O boy. This is going to be hard to crack.

"And I'm not over you yet." she said next. Then, she leaned in, and kissed me.

I'm not kidding. After this whole conversation, and she goes out of her way and literally attacks me with her lips. Not like this is going to change how I feel about her.

For a minute, I just lost myself in what use to be a routine of ours. But then, reality snapped back in, and I pulled back, and was all, "Whoah! I think we're still talking."

She sighed, frustrated, and put her head down.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"What?" How did she know?

"You said in that letter you wrote to me that you left behind someone you loved, and you wanted to start over."

"Yeah, and I meant every word."

"But why? It was so sudden!"

I took a deep breath, and explained everything.

"When I first became Robin, Batman already had a partner, Batgirl, also known as Barbara Gordon. When we first met, we fought all the time, over the smallest of things, when finally, we made a trus. We became best friends, and spent every moment together. Soon, as it turns out, I found myself thinking about her more than a friend. That soon became a reality.

"Her face, her smile, man, she lighted my world. Then, I started getting into fights with Bruce. I don't know how they started, but they did.

"Sooner or later, I didn't want to be his partner anymore. But I didn't want to leave Barbara. But I did anyway, and went to Jump City, where I met you and the titans. But I never forgot Barbara. She was on my mind all the time. But then, you came into the picture.

"Ever since that kiss, I knew we would have a relationship. You are so beautiful. Bu no matter how much you love me, and how much I love you, we never had the same relationship that Barbara and I did. We just, never clicked. You're…you're just…not Barbara. And that's why I left."

For the first time, I looked straight into her eyes. "I don't mean to seem harsh," I said, "but it's the honest truth."

For a moment, she just looked at me, and then, she looked away, floating up to the sky to leave. As she floated in mid-air, with her back to me, she simply stayed there for a couple of seconds. Then, she turned to me, a solemn look on her face, as she said, "Barbara is a lucky girl." I could tell she was disappointed, but hey, breaking up is hard to do.

"I'll always love you, Dick."

"And I'll always love you." I said, "As a sister."

She looked down, saddened by this, and then said, "The best of luck to both of you. I'll see you around?"

I smiled. "Always, Kori."

And then she was gone.

She had no idea what I was planning to do.

The next day…

---

"Dick Grayson." I stated my name over the counter of the store.

I had just gotten back from my work, where I had been saving enough money to get what I was picking up today.

"Oh yes, your order just came in." The clerk went back to get it as I waited. "Here it is." The clerk held out a small, velvet-blue box out to me. I took it, and looked inside. "Perfect." _Barbara is going to love this!_ I paid the clerk, thanked him, and left the store.

---

As I was driving in my car, I remembered what Bruce and I had talked about while I was in the study.

"_Do you think I should go for it?" I asked. "Why not?" said Bruce. "You two were meant for each other."_

"_What about the letter?" I held it out to him, and he read it, scuffed, and said, "This Kori girl needs to get over the fact that you two want to split." _

"_Yeah, that's why I left. I wanted to be with Barbara, not Kori."_

"_Then follow your heart."_

"_But how do I know who is right fro me? How can I choose between two women I love?"_

_Bruce thought for a moment, and then answered wisely._

"_You have to ask yourself, will you still kiss her when she's old and grey? Do you care about her looks, or her heart? Does she make you feel good, does she make you laugh? Are you the first to make up with her the second after you fight? Do you feel that there is nothing separating you from her? If she makes you feel like yourself, like you can love her beyond the outside, then she is right for you."_

_Right then, I knew Barbara was the one for me._

---

As soon as I pulled into the Manor, I quickly stashed the little blue velvet box in my pocket, then quick pulled my sweatshirt over it so it wasn't so obvious.

I got inside, tingling with excitement. "Barbara!" I yelled. After a minute of no response, I yelled again, "Barbara?" Still nothing.

I found Bruce in the study, reading the newspaper. "I got it!" I said excitedly. "Now, where's Barbara?"

"O boy." said Bruce, rubbing his temples. "What?"

"She's gone."

I couldn't believe my ears. "WHAT?"

"Gone." said Bruce again, "out of Gotham."

"But, she'll be back, right?"

Now Bruce just sighed. "No, she's left for good."

"You're pulling my leg." I laughed nervously. "Now, where is she?"

Bruce got up, putting an arm on my shoulder for comfort. I didn't feel any.

"She left to live on her own. Who knows when she'll be back? I'm sorry, Dick."

"When'd she go? When?" I was desperate, I needed to see her!

"About 5 minutes ago, on the bus."

"OK." I quick ran out of the room, ready to jump in my car. I knew where the next bus stop was, and if I hurried, I could catch her in time.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked while I had my back to him. I turned around, and said,

"To the bus stop. One thing I know for sure, is that I love Barbara, and I can't loose her."


	11. I've been waiting for you to say that

It had started to get crowded as the bus picked up more people. Children are screaming in my ears. The lady next to me won't shut up.

This is going to be one loooong ride.

As we came to the last bus stop, an old woman with a poodle came on. Those are the weirdest dogs ever. Probably the most pampered. Anyway, as we were just about to pull away, a red, shiny sports car came up to the stop. At first, I thought it was a person who was late to get on. But then, I realized, why go on the bus if you already have a car? Then, when a man with smooth shiny black hair came out, I knew it was him.

_Oh please, busdriver, pull away right now!_

Lucky for me, the busdriver did, and as the wheels turned round and round, Dick and his car went far in the distance. I thought it was over. Physically and mentally, he was gone. I was starting a new life. One that he wouldn't be in.

I finally started listening to the lady next to me. She was rambling on and on about how she was going to see her niece who just had a baby, and when I was just about to DIE from boredom…

WHAM!

Something hit the window. No, wait, something _is_ hitting the window! Myself being in the window seat, I looked out, and just gaped at what I saw before me.

It was Dick!

O my—he had jumped onto the side of the bus while the bus was pulling away! He was clinging to the side, motioning for me to open the window! I did.

"What the Heck has gotten into you?!" I screamed over the loud wind. He just smiled at me. "I didn't get to say goodbye!"

Wow.

He came all this way.

Just to say goodbye to me.

He came all this way,

for

me.

He was clinging on the side of a moving bus

for me.

Then, all the screaming kids, all the passengers, even the lady next to me who wouldn't shut up, were quiet, STARING at me and the man clinging for dear life on the moving bus. I had half-closed the window when I heard,

"Just give me a chance, Babs! I can explain!"

I was silent for a minute, just starring back at his pleading face.

"Stop the bus!" I yelled. The bus came to a screeching halt and a rough bump. Still with everyone silent, I gathered up my things, and went to the front by the busdriver. "I need to get off." I said calmly.

The beefy busdriver wearing a worn-out baseball cap and in dire need of a shave, took the toothpick he had been chewing out and said, "You know you'll have to pay for a whole new bus ticket to get back on."

I pursed my lips tightly together. Dick was going to pay for this.

Literally.

"Yes, I know."

With a scuff and a stressful groan, the busdriver opened the door with a huff. As I walked down the crummy stairs down to the solid cement pavement of the highway, I heard him say, "Good luck with your boyfriend!"

Give me a break. I'll ignore that.

Once Dick saw me, he jumped off the side and dusted off his sweatshirt, and for the first time since he came back, he looked nervous.

Once the bus had pulled away, I looked to him, shaking my heard in anger. "Why are you such a jerk?!"

He only looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"First, you almost kiss me the day you came, then, you shake it off, then, that letter comes, that girl, Kori confessing her love to you, then THAT GIRL ACTUALLY COMES TO THE MANOR, and THEN, if that wasn't enough for me, under a starlit night and moon, you kiss her!! I can't believe you, Dick!!"

He sighed.

I realized that I just confessed to reading the letter, but I honestly didn't care anymore.

"What? What happened to us? You know, Batgirl and Robin: Best friends forever? I miss that, Dick!" I was close to tears. In fact, my voice was shaky, and had a crying tone to it. "I miss _you_!"

Now, I really was crying.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore! After Kori came, I just, I just didn't know what to do! I know you love her." I sniffled, and let up a little. "So I figured, 'Why stay around? He doesn't like me, so why bother? I'll make way for this Kori girl.' So I did. Or at least, I was going to. Until _you _showed up and ruined it. So let me ask you Dick, why did you stop me? What was so important?"

He silently came up to me, with me looking up into his solemn smooth face. He was so close, I could smell his fresh cologne. He wiped away the tear that had stung my cheeks, and placed his hand softly in the back of my head, running it through my silky red hair. He moved in slowly, and right then, I knew.

I didn't stop him, but I said, "What are you doing?"

He paused, and then whispered, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

And then our lips touched.

Slow, smooth, and perfect. I have never been able to feel someone's heart skip a beat under mine.

Until now.

I wrapped my arms softly around his neck, savoring this memory that would come back to me years from now.

He pulled softly away, resting his head on my shoulder for a hug.

"I love you, Barbara Gordon. I always have. I always will. Nothing will ever get in the way of that. Not even Kori."

I began to cry again. Not fat, crocodile whimpers and tears. But tears of joy.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that." For the first time, I smiled, and for the first time, I said,

"I love you too, Dick Grayson."


	12. Happily Ever After

**This chapter is similar to the scene in Spidey 3, where MJ and Peter are in the web. Sorry this took so long. It's been on my jump-drive forever, and I wanted more reviews before I submitted it. Oh well...**

**Enjoy this last chappie ;)**

It was a peaceful night as I watched the sun go down, swinging blissfully in my hammock in the back garden of Wayne Manor. The sun was setting, the wind: perfectly breezing my red hair romantically behind my shoulders. A sudden gust of wind sent my shivering.

"Cold, Babs?"

I turned to him, laying down next to me on the hammock, and nodded my head with a smile. He smiled in return, rubbing my arms with his big, warm hands. Then, they went down to my waist, pulling me toward him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, laying my head on his chest. He rested his hand on my back.

"Mm, much better. I'm not cold anymore."

We hugged in silence, looking back at the colorful sky of pinks, reds, and yellows. It looked beautiful.

I turned to Dick. He was smiling back at me. He leaned in to kiss me again, but stopped, saying, "Do I need to ask?" with a playful scuff.

I shook my head no. After about a minute of passion, Dick finally let me come up for a breath of air, resting his forehead against mine. "Why haven't we done that when we were Robin and Batgirl?"

"Because you were a Teen Titan, had an alien for a girlfriend, and we never admitted our true feelings to one another?"

Dick sighed. "Oh yeah." Then, he started kissing me again. It must have been a really deep kiss, because sooner or later, the hammock dipped, and we both fell on the ground, laughing. I rolled on top of Dick, so I was looking down into his face. I laid my hand softly on his cheek, stroking it gently. "Babs?"

"Yes, Dick?"

He paused. "Do you love me?"

I almost laughed. He knew the answer, anyway. I smiled, kissing him again. "Is that enough proof for you, Boy Wonder?"

He smiled again. "OK," then, he got up, helping me up with him, leaving us standing together. "So. Barbara Gordon," he took both my hands in his own, one on top and bottom of both of mine, "I love you and you love me, right? Ever since we were Robin and Batgirl?" I nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. "Dick, Wha—?"

"Close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes and did so, expecting him to do something funny like run off and I would chase him, or he would squirt me with a watergun, or something. But then again...

I heard a slight rustling noise, like he was fishing something out of his pocket. Then I heard the rustle of grass, like he had bent down to get something…?

"Open your eyes, Barbara."

My green eyes popped open. I didn't see Dick at first, then looked down, and saw him down on he ground. At first, I didn't understand. Then, I noticed his knee.

He

was

down

on

one

knee….

My heart swelled up two times it's normal size, and then seemed to stop, and then start up a million miles a minute.

In his palm, he held out a small, velvet-blue box, opening it to show me

a beautiful diamond ring.

"Barbara…Babs…Will you marry me?"

My hand went up to my mouth in surprise, and let alone shock!! But it was a happy shock.

"Is it real?" I whispered, amazed that after being proposed to, I'd have the strength to speak. "Want to find out?" I nodded, my eyes beginning to water.

He got up silently, slipping the most glistening, shining, most incredible ring that I had ever seen on MY ring finger. It looked so perfect, like it matched everything I was. Everything WE were.

And then, I realized that this was a big step. One minute BFFs, the next, husband and wife? But now that I realize it, I'm ready. I love Dick, and he loves me.

"What do you say?"

Wiping away a tear of joy, I laughed slightly. "Yes." I whispered. Then, I talked louder. "Yes, Dick. I'll marry you!"

If I could count up all the times I loved seeing Dick's smile, this would be on the top of my list. He hugged me, twirling me around, letting my flip flops fly off into the sunset.

That beautiful sunset.

**Not sure if I'm going to add a wedding scene, but I think I'll end it here. Hope everyone liked it!**


End file.
